What a Lovely Christmas Gift..
by Nekomi
Summary: A two chapter Harry/Ron fluff. Rated PG13 for homosexual content.
1. **Surprising Revelation**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except for the plotline.  
  
Warning: This fanfic deals with homosexual relationships and is a Harry/Ron slash. If   
you can't handle this, don't read it. If you feel that it is vital to your existence that you   
flame me, go ahead. ::gets ready for a barbeque:: I don't particularly care.  
  
Here's a lovely bit of Harry/Ron fluff. I'll write more if I'm motivated. There's a "hentai   
interlude" chapter floating around out there, for those of you that would like to see smut  
added to the end of chapter two. Enjoy! ~Nekomi~  
  
**Surprising Revelation**   
  
Harry leaned back on his maroon pouf, waiting patiently for Professor Trelawney   
to arrive. The heavy scented smoke from the fireplace threatened to put him to sleep, and   
with a glance at Ron he noted that he was not alone. Five minutes later the professor   
glided into the room.   
  
"Sorry to be late, my children," she started, "but the fates had an urgent, last   
minute meeting for me to attend. It seems that a woman gifted with exceptionally strong   
Sight and popular throughout the muggle world as a 'psychic' is interested in holding   
individual sessions with all of you, to show you how one who uses the Sight for a living   
conducts herself."  
  
Everyone in the room nodded sleepily, except, of course, for Parvati Patil and   
Lavender Brown, who had turned to each other and started chattering, apparently very   
exited about this wonderful opportunity. Harry yawned and eyed Ron with his peripheral   
vision. He didn't really care that much about the lesson, and was more interested in the   
locks of soft red hair, his freckled face wearing a sleepy smile…   
  
Harry shook his head and blinked rapidly. The dim lighting and thick, lavender   
scented air was getting to his brain. 'I'm eying Ron in the same manner I'd eye a girl.' He   
thought, inner voice slightly worried. He did not have any more time to ponder this, as   
they were dismissed to their next class at that moment.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
That evening, Harry and Ron were to be found in the Gryffindor common room,   
working furiously on their Divination homework.   
  
"According to mine," Ron stated, "I was supposed to find true love today shortly   
after receiving some good news from my family."   
  
He turned his paper upside down and examined the positions of the planets again.   
  
"Somehow, I think I did something wrong." He turned, frowning, to face Harry.   
  
"We could always go to the Divination standby.." Harry grinned.   
  
The redheaded boy returned his grin, but before they could return to their papers   
and create the most unfortunate series of downfalls they could imagine, Fred and George   
burst into the common room, chattering excitedly about something.   
  
"Ron, Ron!!" They shouted in unison, "We found a plot of land in Diagon Ally!   
Really cheap, too!"  
  
The twins, now in their seventh year, had been attempting to find a suitable   
location for the joke shop they were opening with Harry's winnings from the triwizard   
tournament. They obviously had to open it in a place inaccessible to muggles, as candies   
that caused your tongue to swell or creme puffs that turned one into a canary would   
probably not be accepted among those who feared magic. The pair pranced up into the   
boy's dormitory, positively ecstatic, discussing their plans for the layout of the shop.   
Ron watched them go, turning to Harry as he scratched his head.   
  
"Well, there's my 'good news from family,'" he reasoned, "If this star chart thing   
is being true for once, I'm supposed to find love soon."   
  
He smiled at Harry, who instantly felt a lurch in his chest and lower stomach.   
  
"Right. Anyways.. lets get started with this!" Ron exclaimed, tossing his   
parchment into the fire and pulling out a new one.   
  
He began scribbling madly on his paper, foretelling a month of doom and gloom.   
Harry, however, sat in his chair, staring blankly at Ron. He had a strange set of feelings   
coursing through him, things he had never felt before but reminded him vaguely of his   
first impression with meeting Cho. Only these were about ten times stronger.   
  
Ron looked up at Harry, puzzling over the starry eyed gaze he was giving him.   
Harry instantly felt a blush as red as his friend's hair creeping up his neck, and mumbled   
something about getting back to his assignment. Leaning over his work to hide his   
flaming cheeks, Harry snuck a peek at Ron. He looked thoroughly confused at Harry's   
behavior and, much to his surprise, was a shade of red to rival Harry.   
  
An awkward silence settled over them, until Ron broke it by announcing plans to   
finish the assignment the following day and wishing Harry goodnight. He watched the   
lanky figure of his best friend walk into the boy's dormitory. Ron stopped at the door and   
turned momentarily, flashing Harry a quick smile, then walking out of sight.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
His daze was broken by Hermione shutting her book and looking at him. Either   
Hermione was developing mind-reading powers, or Harry looked as infatuated as he felt,   
for she bluntly asked him if he was feeling something towards Ron. He coughed, blushed   
slightly, paled, coughed again, then turned a color to rival a beet at it's ripest. He had   
never felt like more of an idiot in his life, and that was including the fainting spell he had   
with his first dementor encounter.   
  
Hermione chuckled.   
  
"Don't worry about it. My lips are sealed."   
  
At that, she left the common room for the girls dormitory. Harry paused for a   
moment, listening to the crackling of flames from the fireplace, then gathered up his   
possessions and went to bed.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The next day, their first class was Divination. Harry looked forward to a full class   
hour to ponder his feelings towards Ron and figure out what to do about them. The   
psychic was there, and the individuals not having their ten minute session with her were   
free to 'talk quietly amongst themselves.' Normally, Harry and Ron would have taken   
advantage of this time to discuss the evil-ness of Professor Snape or the winning streak   
the Chudly Cannons were in the middle of, but neither one of them was particularly   
talkative so they sat in silence, pondering whatever came to mind.   
  
For Harry, Ron lurked in his thoughts. The school year was in the doldrums,   
somewhere between the start of the year and Christmas break, and Lord Voldemort   
hadn't done anything at all in the past year, leaving Harry with nothing else to occupy his   
mind with. Not that Harry minded, of course, Ron's lean body, amazing personality, and   
deep hazel eyes were welcome in his mind any time, as they had been for the past couple   
of days.   
  
He closed his eyes, wishing himself off to a dream world. At that moment,   
Professor Trelawney called him forward. He unwillingly came back to reality, opening   
his eyes and yawning. Walking slowly to the trapdoor, Harry passed Parvati and   
Lavender giggling about their predictions, and wondered what the woman was going to   
say to him.   
  
The makeshift tent was so dark, Harry could barely make out the small, slightly   
plump figure sitting on the other end of table. She motioned for him to sit down with a   
wave of her slightly glowing hand, and peered at him through an illuminated crystal ball   
set between them. All that Harry could see was a pair of big, blue eyes staring at him,   
distorted by the watery sphere.   
  
"You, boy.. you have a troubled past.." She started, voice soft and scratchy.   
  
Harry coughed politely. 'A right old fraud.. If it weren't for this scar on my   
forehead, that would be an amazing revelation.'   
  
She continued, looking him square in the eye. "What you are wishing for, with  
this red headed boy, is not as unlikely as you think."   
  
Harry jumped in his seat, hurrying to fix his glasses and attempting look less   
shocked. The fortune teller grinned.   
  
"I'm not as much as a fraud as you think I am, Harry Potter. You may leave now."   
He mumbled a hurried "thank you" and "goodbye" then walked out of the tent, watching   
Ron climb down the ladder from the trapdoor to have his go with the Seerer.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Harry sat numbly on a couch in the common room, pondering the words of the   
unnamed psychic. He heard a voice outside the common room say loudly "Hifflepiff!"   
and recognized it quickly as none other than Ron. He flopped onto his side, hiding his   
face in a pillow.   
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron exclaimed, bouncing onto the couch next to the small figure,   
huddled in the corner in half of the fetal position. He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sitting here, thank you." Was the muffled reply.   
  
"Oh. Ok. So, what did you think of that psychic person?"  
  
"She was nice"  
  
"What did she say to you?"  
  
Harry coughed and turned scarlet. He mumbled something into the pillow.   
  
  
Ron, quite confused by his friend's unusual behavior, stopped trying to get   
coherent responses from him.  
  
  
As they sat there silently, Harry began to ponder the chances of his feelings being   
requited. Getting his hopes up, he looked up from his pillow at Ron. The boy smiled at   
him, hazel eyes sparkling and firelight reflecting off of his freckled face. Harry's heart   
lurched and he opened his mouth, summoning up his courage. At that precise moment,   
Hermione walked out of the girls dormitory and into the common room. She looked at   
Harry and Ron, the former of whom and turned to give her a dirty face, and realized that   
she walked in on something important.   
  
"Sorry.." She said quickly, taking Ron's invitation to sit with them and joining the   
pair on the couch. Harry sighed. He lost his chance. For now.  
  
  
* *On to Chapter 2 * *  



	2. **Christmas Morning**

  
  
**Christmas Morning**  
  
It was the last day of the term, and the Gryffindor common room was alive with   
students hustling and bustling about, preparing their things to leave Hogwarts for   
Christmas break. Hermione and Ron were just about the only two that planned on   
staying, Hermione claimed that she wouldn't be able to stand a week without the library,   
and Ron because he couldn't stand a week with his mother. Fred and George had been   
receiving Howlers from her consecutively every Monday on the acquisition of land for   
their joke shop. They, too, had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break, waiting   
for their mother to settle down before returning home.   
  
Hermione had spent the last few weeks urging Harry daily to tell Ron. She, for   
some reason, thought that there was no way it could turn out badly, and was very   
optimistic about the whole thing.   
  
"Harry, if you can go out finding trouble with You-Know-Who and come out of it   
with no fatal injuries, I am inclined to believe that you'd survive whatever horrible   
outcome you might be dreaming up." She persisted.   
  
Harry was starting to believe his optimistic friend, and on Christmas day, he   
awoke with a single goal in his mind.   
  
The dormitory was eerily empty, and he noticed instantly Ron was sitting at his   
feet. The boy had moved all of his gifts over to Harry's bed and was waiting for him to   
awaken so they could open their gifts together, as they did every year.   
  
A few minutes later they were up to their noses in wrapping paper, broad grins on   
both of their faces as cries of "Excellent!" and "Cool! Thanks!" rang through the air.   
Harry pulled a green knitted sweater out of a box. This year, it had a big heart   
embroidered into the center of it. Harry gave Ron a funny look.  
  
"Is your mum feeling all right?"  
  
"I dunno.." He held up his sweater for Harry's inspection. It was red and had a big   
green heart in the center of it. Ron shrugged, and pulled it on, messing up his hair in the   
process. Harry followed suit.   
  
They continued unwrapping gifts, and soon Harry was sitting next to a pair of   
socks that resembled dragons (from Dobby, of course), a plate of rock-hard cookies from   
Hagrid, and other items from other people. He was not exactly sure why, but Sirius Black   
had sent him a chew toy that talked. Ron had gotten something similar from the escaped   
prisoner. They shrugged in unison and continued unwrapping.   
  
"Excellent!" Ron cried out, opening Harry's gift. It was a Quiddich ball, the   
Quaffle to be exact, painted with the Chudly Cannon's colors and autographed by each of   
the team members. Harry moved forward, grinning as his friend examined every inch of   
the ball, delight on his face.   
  
"Thanks, Harry!" He exclaimed, lurching forward and closer to his friend. Their   
eyes locked for a moment, and Harry instantly forgot about everything happening that   
morning and became very focused on his friend's eyes and the pink tint creeping towards   
his cheeks.   
  
'Now!' His internal voice coached.  
  
Harry slipped his arm around Ron's waist and pulled him close, pressing his lips   
against the boy's.   
  
Harry was the first to pull away from the brief exchange, cheeks flaming and eyes   
averted. He muttered a quick apology under his breath and attempted to look very   
interested in a piece of tape, from one of his gifts, that was stuck to his finger.  
Ron moved forward, cupping his hands around Harry's face and pulling it up to   
the level of his own. His thumb traced the outline of quivering lips, drawing the attention   
of wide-open green eyes.   
  
"Don't be.." The red headed boy murmured, moving forward and locking his lips   
over Harry's. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he noticed Harry tense up for a   
moment, then relax completely and respond to Ron's inquisitive tongue and velvet-soft   
lips. Harry was very confused, this was exactly what he had wanted.. but not what he had   
been in the least bit expecting. Shrugging it off, he decided to kiss first, ask questions   
later.   
  
As if on cue, Hermione burst into the room.  
  
"Hey Harry, thanks for the.. oh.. wait a second.." She blushed madly. Neither Ron   
nor Harry had immediately noticed her presence, though upon realization that she stood   
sputtering at the door, they reluctantly withdrew from the kiss. Harry bit his lip in   
embarrassment as Ron nervously tried to fix his hair, which Harry had disturbed by   
running his hands through it as they kissed. They were both slightly red in the face,   
Hermione had the faint notion that it wasn't just from embarrassment.   
  
They stared at each other for a while. Ron and Harry stared at Hermione, and   
Hermione stared at them. She suddenly burst into a brilliant smile. "See! I kept on telling   
you both it would work out! And did either one of you believe me?"   
  
She left the room, silently cheering to herself. The pieces of the puzzle were  
slowly falling together for Harry.   
  
"Wait.. I was talking with Hermione about.. well.. you.. But what did she mean by   
both?"  
  
Ron was just as confused.  
  
"I was, too." Harry blinked at this sudden revelation.   
  
"So.. I.. We.. um.." Harry stammered.  
  
Ron grinned. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me."  
  
'gladly' Harry thought as they resumed their previous activities with a new vigor.   
  
~Fin~  
(unless I am motivated to continue this)  



End file.
